moonguardfandomcom-20200213-history
Kiss of the Betrayer
About Kiss of the Betrayer Kiss of the Betrayer is a Horde Side Roleplaying Guild on the Moon Guard US Server. It is a heavy roleplay guild, a dedicated church whose purpose is creating a safe-haven for followers of the Light throughout the Horde. Membership in Kiss of the Betrayer is exclusive. Anyone seeking membership must be either a Light-follower or a convert. Three people at this time have the responsibility of bringing people actively into the church, and any of them can be contacted for more information on the church itself or what membership therein entails: Ishbaneer Schatten, the church's founder, and Trinea Schatten, the church's missionary. Ranking is strictly roleplay-based. Positions in the church are as follows: ::*Initiate- a new member to the church or someone who is studying the practices and faith of the Light. New followers to the church can expect to be considered an Initiate for quite a while. ::*Follower- an Initiate may be upgraded to this rank when they show that they understand the church's mission or have otherwise proved their worth and trust to the head of the church. ::*Devoted- a Member may be promoted to this level of involvement when they have proved their faith and dedication to the church beyond a shadow of a doubt. ::*Missionary- this position is simply as it implies. Missionaries go out into the populace, seeking to spread hope and Light to the masses. This role was considered especially dangerous until recently, when the ban on Light-worship was lifted in areas under the control of Lady Sylvanas Windrunner. ::*Shepherd- The exclusive title of Ishbaneer Schatten, founder and head of Kiss of the Betrayer. Guild chat is out of character. There is also both an in character chat channel and out of character networking channel for friends and members of the church. Philosophical and lore-related discussions are commonplace in any of the channels, though the IC channel is primarily used as a means of keeping in contact with one another. Kiss of the Betrayer has also recently aquired a new Ventrilo server and any number of discussions of various topics may take place therein, including the aforementioned. We also have a guild forum, which is one of the most active roleplaying forums seen just about anywhere. Along with these things, we have a tabard and have bought full bank tabs. Ishbaneer holds church services on a fairly regular basis, usually once a month. Services are free and open to the public. Any number of topics related to the Light may be discussed at these. Church meetings are usually directly following service and are for members and trusted friends only. Church members may also be seen almost anywhere, from missionaries spreading the Light through Tirisfal, to social gatherings in Mulgore and more. History The Kiss of the Betrayer was founded by the Forsaken scoundrel known as Ishbaneer Schatten. He was a dissatisfied and restless man who had returned to his old faith from life, and wished to find any fellow Light followers that might have kept their faith through the tragedies of the last several years. When he found them, his next move was to unite them and provide a place of refuge and worship for others in a Horde where the Light was not cared about at best, or hated to the point of persecution at worst. Because he knew that Lady Sylvanas Windrunner would harshly crack down on any signs of organized Light worship, Ishbaneer chose a cover name and identity for the organization, naming it the Kiss of the Betrayer and disguising it as an assassin's guild of sorts. He told new recruits that the name reflected their paradox: they sought only to help and improve themselves and the world around them, but were called traitor by those they wanted to aid. Betraying with a kiss, he called it. The Kiss grew quickly, though. Many followers came to answer Ishbaneer's call, and he soon had a solid group of core followers. Light followers and new converts from the True Horde races joined, eventually forming the underground church that exists today. They once had revolution on their minds, but a favor from the Dark Lady's Couriers of Compassion resulted in the Kiss receiving freedom to worship in Lordaeron, so long as it was done quietly. They've abandoned the cover identity and now openly serve the Light, spreading it's word and love to the Horde, fighting the forces of evil where they can, and defending those in need. They are very much a support group for each other, providing encouragement, protection, and a place of cheer and peace for members and friends. Ishbaneer leads as an unofficial pastor, relying heavily on the tight-knit family-like atmosphere in the church to make up for the lack of structure and organization. Category: Horde Guild